doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Recently added items Doctor Who Collectors News *25 August - Plans for the TV Movie to be released on DVD in the US and Australia confirmed *26 April - Cover released for ''The Whispering Forest'' *26 April - Cover released for ''A Town Called Fortune'' *19 April - Cover released for ''Series 5: Volume 1'' *11 April - Cover released for ''DWM Special Edition #25'' *9 April - Cover released for ''The Creature from the Pit'' *7 April - Cover released for ''The Forgotten Army'' *7 April - Cover released for ''Night of the Humans'' *7 April - Cover released for ''Apollo 23'' *2 April - Special features announced for [http://gallifreynewsbase.blogspot.com/2010/04/kamelion-extras.html Kamelion DVD box set] *30 March - Cover released for ''The Horns of Nimon'' *30 March - Cover released for ''Underworld'' *30 March - Cover released for ''The Time Monster'' *30 March - Cover released for the US release of ''The Space Museum & The Chase'' *21 March - Cover released for ''The Second Doctor Box Set'' *21 March - Cover released for ''The First Doctor Box Set'' *21 March - Revised cover released for ''Jago & Litefoot: Series One'' *21 March - Cover released for ''Find and Replace'' *21 March - Cover released for ''The Guardian of the Solar System'' *21 March - Cover released for the Australian release of ''The Masque of Mandragora'' *7 March - Cover released for ''Echoes of Grey'' *6 March - Cover released for ''Cobwebs'' *6 March - Cover released for ''Legend of the Cybermen'' *21 February - Cover released for ''The Wreck of the Titan'' *18 February - Cover released for ''Myths and Legends'' *18 February - Cover released for ''DWM Issue #419'' *14 February - Cover released for ''DWM Special Edition #24'' *14 February - Cover released for ''The Macros'' DVD of the month The Space Museum & The Chase The First Doctor sees a terrifying glimpse of his own future and is pursued through all eternity by the deadly Daleks in these two classic adventures from 1965! find out more! Book of the month Grave Matter Dorsill: a group of islands shrouded in fog, the community facing economic ruin - struggling to survive. When prodigal local Christopher Sheldon, buys the islands outright, the locals owe him a debt of thanks. They don't ask too many questions about what Sheldon and his friends are up to; they don't care that he seldom ventures into the one small village; they don't ask why he saw fit to spend such an amount of money - or where he got it... Even when the first few people die, there's an assumption that it's down to natural causes: allergic reactions, an especially virulent strain of flu, a tragic fishing accident... And if the sheep and chickens are behaving oddly, that's hardly a worry. No, if there's anything to arouse suspicion, it's the arrival of retired civil servant Sir Edward Baddesley. But generally life goes on, with its little triumphs and upsetting tragedies. Until the two strangers arrive... find out more! CD of the month Excelis Decays When the Doctor last visited the city of Excelis, its citizens were about to enter an age of enlightenment and reason. But some centuries later, he discovers a vicious totalitarian regime at war with the rest of Artaris, living off the efforts of a drugged and broken underclass. Who is the mysterious Lord Sutton, and what hold does he have over the ruling classes? What are the Meat Puppets, and what role do they play in the eternal war? And why is the Doctor's arrival the final piece in a plan that has been centuries in the making? Throughout his lives, the Doctor has fought legends. But some legends refuse to die... find out more! Start a new article To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Site administration